You Can't Hide Everything
by Church-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Itachi is dealing with some rough feelings. It's hard when you are in love with your little brother... Pairings: Itachi X Sasuke mainly. More will show up, though. ItaSasu. Contains: Yaoi and shota. And incest... Lotsa lemons
1. You Can't Hide Everything

Contains yaoi, shotacon, lemon, and incest.... Naruto (c) Kishimoto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's wrong. It really is. Family members shouldn't fuck; it causes genetic defects. Then again, if there's no chance for the creation of a child, why not? Aside from the whole genetic issues thing, I really can't find a reason not to. Now, having sex with kids, that's wrong… why? I mean, rape isn't alright, but if the kid knew about what was happening and was okay with it, why's it wrong? They should have an AA meeting for that; "Hi, I'm Itachi and I'm an incestuous pedophile."

I'm one messed up fucker. For about a year, I've lusted after my younger brother. Maybe it's hormones; I did recently y turn thirteen. I can't help but feel bad for him. He looks at me as his aniki, and I look at him as the most fuck-able seven-year-old on the planet. Every time I think about him, I get turned on.

God, if he knew how much and how often I jerked off to him, he'd never look me in the eye again. Really, it's become part of my nightly ritual. I finish whatever stupid mission I had, get home, get in the shower, and touch myself, all the while wishing that my rough hands were those of my brother.

But sometimes, I'm in a situation where I can't do anything to relieve my discomfort. It's pure torture when I give him piggyback rides, and his small frame is against my back, and I can even feel his little breaths as he takes them. I'm always rock hard by the time I get home, and I still have to get through dinner.

If my father isn't there hanging on my every word, I can actually take care of myself at the table. Neither my mom nor Sasuke pay enough attention to notice, and I've become quite good at masking my sounds. Then again, my ability to be quiet doesn't mean I like to be. As soon as I'm in the shower and the water makes me inaudible, my moans flow as freely as the water and I can utter the name of the boy I'm thinking of.

My fantasies are actually fairly tame. People misunderstand, I don't want to fuck my brother, really; I want to make love to him. I want to kiss him, hold him, love him, and make him feel unimaginable pleasure. I really love him so much, in every way you can love someone. I want to protect him forever.

It's getting late, so I get up from the bench I had been sitting on and head home. It doesn't take long to get home, but each step seems to take a lifetime. I'm really not sure about anything at this point. It took six months for me to admit my feelings to myself; how am I supposed to tell Sasuke? Should I even tell him?

As soon as I get home, tiny arms wrap around my waist and a happy call of "Aniki" rings through the air. Barely keeping my composure, I pat him on the back, affectionately telling him to let go. He lets go, and I go to my room. I lock the door behind me, suddenly finding myself aroused by the waist hug a moment earlier. It would appear that my nightly ritual is going to start early.

I sit on the edge of my bed and undo my pants, pulling out my semi-hard member. I give it a few slow strokes, watching as the size grows. "Sasuke…" I moan lightly. I wince, the dry friction becoming painful on my sensitive erection. I reach onto my nightstand, grabbing my much-loved lotion. I squirt some lotion onto my hand, coating my cock in the slick substance. I run my hand up the length, imagining hands much smaller instead of my own.

I close my eyes, imagining his little, pink tongue licking the tip of my member experimentally, curiously. I tease my own head, intensifying the fantasy. I picture his small hands wrapping around my length, tugging on it gently. I groan, mimicking the action with my hands. The need for my release rises quickly, forcing my hands to move faster, making me groan with every stroke.

Thoughts flashed through my mind, little pieces of my fantasies. My otouto sucking on me, stroking me, moaning as I enter him over and over… I groan my brother's name loudly as I come, juices dripping down my hand. I wipe myself off before I realize that I'm crying. I haven't cried in years… I bury my face in my hands. "Sasuke," I whisper. I lay down, my face in my pillow to muffle my cries. I can't help but scream his name into my pillow. "I love you so, so much…" I say to no one. Needless to say, I skipped dinner.

I skip dinner every now and again, just to sulk or to read, so no one bothered me. Just then, hear a knock on the door. Perfect. I had unlocked the door some time earlier, plus, I was already in bed, and adamant about staying there. It is around midnight, after all. I sigh. "Come in," I say simply, shifting myself to a sitting position. The door opens to reveal my otouto, crying.

He rushes to my side, wrapping his arms around my bare, toned stomach and sobbing. "Aniki, aniki, I had a nightmare," he says between sniffles, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He looks up at my, tears streaming down his face. I know that I should say no, but I just can't refuse him like this.

I nod and lay down, facing away from him, but he decides to lie down in front of me anyway. I try to turn over and face away from him, again, but… "I want you to hold me, aniki." I sigh and muster up as much self-control as I can. I wrap my arms around his small frame and can't help but notice how warm and soft his sin is.

He flips over, putting him face to face with me, and cuddles into my shoulder. His breathing is hot on my neck, and it's getting so hard. My self-control is weakening; even the most stoic of us have emotions. He wraps his arms around my chest tightly, just big enough to get them all of the way around. He presses himself up against me, getting as close as he can to me. After a moment, he looks up at me curiously. "Aniki, what's this?" he asks, gently grabbing my erection through the fabric of my boxers. Shit.

I groan lightly, causing Sasuke to let go. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" I shake my head no. He touches me again, very lightly under the covers. He blushes and pulls back the blankets to look at my arousal. I can't help but groan as he frees my erection. He takes me in his small hands, stroking my length. I let out a strangled whimper and an involuntary moan of "Don't stop." He looks at me oddly, but continues rubbing the length of my cock.

"Aniki?" "Yes, otouto?" I pant in response. "I feel weird." "Weird?" I mutter, sitting up and looking over my brother. I find his ailment as a small bulge in his pajama pants. I sit him on my lap and reach beneath his pajama trousers to grasp his developing member. I really shouldn't be taking advantage of him, especially seeing as he has no idea what's going on or what he's doing to me.

"It's hurting, aniki, make it stop!" Oh, god… I pull his pajama bottoms down to his knees, making him blush pink. He's so cute… I grab his stiff length, rubbing it gently. He groans loudly, becoming quite vocal. I stroke him fully, feeling him writhe in my lap. "A-aniki!" I move my hands faster, listening to his little moans and whines of pleasure. He pants, mouth open wide and saliva dripping from his mouth. I hold him close to me as he comes for the very first time, his premature, clear cum coating my hand.

His pants slow to mostly normal breathing as I relax my grip on him. Slack, he falls onto the bed, breathing still somewhat erratic. "Aniki?" he asks into the pillow before looking up, "Was that what I was doing to you?" I nod slowly, my long-held erection reminding me of its presence through pain. Sasuke sits up, crawling overt o me, his downcast face reddening.

He moves in front of me and grabs my throbbing length once again, giving a few determined strokes. At this point, all I can do is let out a whimper of pleasure. His hands are so soft and smooth… He leans down, licking the tip of my cock. It feels so good, my vision blurs for a moment. A string of pre-cum connects our two organs. He makes a face at me, leading me to believe he's not fond of the taste. I stifle a laugh; he's too damn cute, even when doing something like this.

Despite his dislike of the taste, he continues licking me. I groan loudly; damn, I thought his hand felt amazing… He tries takes my arousal into his mouth, succeeding only in getting the head in. Pleased with this, he sucks on it gently, using his tongue to run up and down the slit. I wince and moan at the intense pleasure coursing through me. "You… don't… have to… do that," I pant, remembering his reaction to the taste. He ignores me and continues sucking on my length. Oh god, this is the most pleasure I've felt in my life… It's taking all the control I have to not just fuck his hot little mouth. I feel every little curious flick of his tongue and I can barely think straight.

Though I know I should tell him that I'm about to come, I can't get over the idea of him swallowing my fluids. After another minute I reach my peak and come in his mouth… mostly. He tries to pull away at the last second, turning his head, only succeeding in getting cum not only in his mouth, but on his face as well. Looking at him makes me want to go again. He looks like a slut right now, my cum dripping off of his face.

He must've noticed my hungry stare, because his blush deepens. "Um… aniki?" I snap back to reality and grab a few tissues out of the box on my nightstand, wiping his face clean. I lay back on my bed and try not to focus on my re-hardened member. "Aniki, I feel weird again." I sit up and look him over. His pajama bottoms are still around his knees; well, more his ankles now. His member is erect, swollen with blood for the second time tonight.

I find myself wanting to take him. "Otouto, if your aniki could make you feel really, really good, would you want him to?" He nods. "Even if it hurts?" He bites his lip and nods again. "Get undressed," I say simply, removing my boxers entirely. He does as commanded and sheds his clothes, revealing inch after inch of creamy, white skin. I really hope he's ready for something like this.

When he's fully naked, I lay him on the bed gently, settling myself beside him as I stroke his chest. "Aniki!" he whines as I tease near his nipples and groin. Before long, he's panting and about as hard as a seven-year-old can get. "Please stop teasing me, aniki… It's so hard…" I lean over him and kiss him, our first kiss. Passion rages through me as I slip my tongue into his mouth. His inexperienced tongue makes the kiss so much more real to me.

We pull away for air and somehow I'm on top of him now. We look into each other's eyes until he blushes and looks away. He shyly looks back at me and kisses me on the cheek. "I like you, aniki." I hold him close to me, smiling, and whisper into his ear, "I like you too, otouto." I kiss him gently. "Are you ready?" I ask, double-checking. He nods, and all of my doubts are gone.

I reach onto my nightstand, grabbing my lotion. I coat my fingers in the slick substance before inserting a finger into his virgin entrance. He squirms and gives a light whimper in pain at the uncomfortable feeling. I stretch him carefully, putting in another finger when he gets used to the first. At one point, I brush against a spot inside him that nearly made him scream with pleasure. I have to remember that for later… I add another finger, scissoring him gently. He gives me a lustful look, and I know he's ready.

I kiss him deeply, removing my fingers. I massage the lotion onto my arousal and position myself above his small frame. I kiss his neck, trailing up to his lips and mustering the most mind-numbing kiss I can. While he's distracted, I enter him fully and quickly, all the way up the base of my cock. He begins to scream in pain, but I cover his mouth before too much noise escapes him.

"Sorry otouto, but if mom or dad hear you, we're busted," I whisper into his ear, letting go of his mouth. "It hurts, aniki," he whispers, eyes brimming with tears. It hurts to see him in pain… "Shh, I know. I promise it'll feel good in a little while." I remain still for several moments, waiting for him to adjust. It's pure torture on my part; he's so tight it almost hurts me. Still, I'm very happy. Finally, I can feel his little body beneath me, and I can make love to him the way I've always wanted.

After a moment of me holding him, kissing him, and doing my best to relax him, I hear a whisper of, "You can move now." I kiss him one more time before I pull out of him most of the way and push back into him, trying my best to be as gentle as possible. I do this a few times, and I don't think it's hurting him because he's not wincing or anything. I begin to go a bit faster and deeper, aiming for that one I'd hit earlier when I fingered him. I hit it, and he almost screams, managing to stifle himself at the last second. "Aniki," he moans, "that felt so good… Do it again, please."

I thrust into him harder, not trying to be gentle anymore, and being sure to hit that spot with every move. Every time I hit it, his breath hitches and he makes the cutest little noise. It sounds like a half whimper, half yelp. It feels so good inside him, and every move makes me feel like I'm gonna come. Sasuke's groans and yelps every time I thrust into him are driving me crazy. It has to be the most erotic sound I've ever heard. "Aniki, fuck me harder." Scratch what I just said, **that** is the most erotic thing I've ever heard.

"Children shouldn't be using such foul language," I whisper into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Children shouldn't be having sex either," he pants. Ah, so he does know what we're doing. "Now where, pray tell, did you learn such things?" I ask in my most seductive voice. "Aniki, they have sex ed in school." I smile at his smart-alecky comment, bit obey his earlier request to fuck him harder. I pound into his tight little ass, listening to him pant and practically scream at every thrust.

Judging by his breathing, I'd say he doesn't have long left. I move faster, ramming my full length into him. "Ah, I-i-itachi!" he screams my name as he comes. The shock of him actually saying name, rather than 'aniki', makes me loose all of my self-control. As his body clenches around me in orgasm, I come inside of him. I hold myself above him, looking into his eyes as we both pant. His cum had spilled onto my stomach, creating a sticky mess between us. I smile and kiss him before pulling out and lying beside him. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my chest.

"I love you, aniki," he whispers, kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you too, otouto," I whisper back, returning the same chaste kiss. He sits up a little. "Does this mean you won't jerk off at the dinner table anymore? 'Cause mom said that's seriously disgusting." … Perhaps you cannot hide everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like to end things on a light note.


	2. Everything Went So, So Wrong

To say breakfast the next morning was uncomfortable was a huge understatement. Sasuke was limping from the night before, and my parents just couldn't figure out why. I can't imagine what might happen if they find out about us. I mean, incest on its own wasn't illegal, but coupled with mine and Sasuke's ages…

I sigh. It's stupid really. My family's noble; they make siblings and cousins get married all the time, but when two males are in the equation, it's automatically unacceptable. That and Sasuke's seven… I know very well that seven-year-olds shouldn't be having sex. Hell, even people my age shouldn't be having sex yet.

I know we can't just continue until one night we finally get caught. I'd rather not have a criminal record. I know the law, and for something like this, they'd try me as an adult for child molestation or statutory rape. But at the same time, I know I can't end it. I have finally gotten what I'd dreamed of. My brother and I are together, and we love each other.

I had a mission to do today, but for once, I ignore it. I need some time to myself to mull things over. I start thinking, and before I know it, it's mid-afternoon, time for Sasuke to come home. I suppose if I treat him like an adult in bed, I should treat him like an adult now and talk to him. He can make this decision for himself.

Sure enough, I hear the soft footfall of him running up the stairs. I smile at him being so eager to see me. He bursts in the door, running into my waiting arms and kissing me full on the lips. He pulls away, smiling happily. I sigh; this is going to be rough on us both, no matter the choice. I smile sadly back at him and sit him down next to me. I explain the situation, the laws, and the social ramifications of us continuing our relationship.

Surprisingly, all he does is smile back at me. "Even if I become an outcast, I want to be with you, aniki. I don't care if I'm being selfish; I want to stay with you." Even though I might get sent to jail, I really have to feel the same way he does. I give him a sincere smile and hold him against my chest. He relaxes into me, content. I look at the clock; god that took a long time. After our sweet moment, I stand up and bolt the door shut. It's time for fun.

I press my lips to his, running my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. He obliges me, parting his sweet lips just enough for my tongue to slip in. I still can't get over how sweet he is. I pull away, placing my lips against his neck, gently pushing him down against the bed. He giggles a little; I must be tickling him.

I kiss down his neck, listening to his small moans and whimpers. Barely breaking contact with his skin, I quickly pull off his shirt, exposing that pale skin that I love so much. I kiss over his chest, licking at his nipples playfully. I trail my tongue down his abdomen before reaching the hem of his pants. I look up at him, flashing a somewhat evil smirk. "N-no, aniki," he whines, anticipating my moves. I smile up at him again. "Yes." I undo his pants, pulling them down and off along with his boxers.

I envelop his already hard member with my mouth, sucking on it earnestly. He groans above me. "Aniki… It feels so good…" I continue my motions, running my tongue up and down his length, caressing the sensitive underside. He whimpers loudly; this is torture for him. I swirl my tongue around the head, applying light suction. His little noises are getting louder and I know he's close. I debate mentally as to whether I should suck him off until he comes or take him now. After all, he might not want to go again this time.

I lick the slit of his arousal, having decided to give him a treat and finish him off now. I tease him with my tongue lingering around his sac. His breathing becomes rapid; he's so close… Within moments, he convulses and releases, giving me a mouthful of his sweet cum. I hungrily swallow the load before removing him from my mouth. I give him a soft smile and kiss him gently on the lips.

He gives me a lustful look. "Fuck me, aniki." God, he's still wants more…? I smile, stripping myself and getting on top of his small body. I kiss fully, deeply, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I move my hand up to his face, offering him a few fingers. "Suck," I order. He does as told, taking my fingers into his mouth and coating the digits thoroughly with saliva. I can't help but get hard, feeling his tongue slick up my fingers.

I remove my fingers from his mouth, wasting no time in moving my hand to his entrance. I carefully insert a finger, noting how tight he still is even though I took him just last night. He makes no noise until I insert the next finger. He whimpers at the uncomfortable feeling, but I think he knows it's about to get better. Deeming him prepared enough, I slide into his near-virgin heat, engulfing myself in sheer pleasure.

"Sasuke..." I moan gently into his ear, "I love you so much." He blushes gently, averting his eyes in the cutest way possible. "I... I love you, too," he pauses, "Itachi." I smirk at his use of my name. I love it when he actually says it. I give him a gentle kiss, just basking in the moment, us being so close to each other. I love my otouto so much...

Suddenly, I hear a dull thud, the sound of something dropping to the floor. I know I locked that door, but heart is pounding as I turn around. Worst case scenario, my mother. She's standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. A laundry basket full of clothes lies at her feet, the probable cause of the thud earlier. In that moment, I have no idea what to do. This must be what shock feels like.

My senses return and I quickly remove myself from him, covering myself and Sasuke with the sheets. My mother quickly closes her eyes and lowers her head, "I'm sorry!" she yells before turning around and running down the hall. I look at Sasuke, who has tears running down his cheeks. "Sasuke," I whisper, "Shh… It'll be okay." I hold him in my arms, up against my chest. "No, it won't be," is all he answers back.

I stand, dressing myself quickly. I have to go down there sometime, and now's a good a time as ever. I head down the stairs into the kitchen. My mother is crying on my father, and by the look he's giving me, he knows too. I sit across from them at the table, silently wishing that they would say the first word. I've never been more scared than I am now. What's going to happen to Sasuke? What's going to happen to me?

Without warning, a now-dressed Sasuke runs down the stairs and into my arms. "Don't take aniki away! Please, don't!" he cries, gripping my shirt tightly. I look up at them to see their expressions softening. "We would never send your aniki away," my mother says reassuringly, wiping her eyes of earlier tears. Sasuke sniffles a few times before looking up. "Really?" "Really," my father says. By this point, I'm thoroughly confused.

"Sorry for giving you two a scare; I just wasn't sure if everything was… consensual, you know?" my mother says gently. "So…" I start, "are you fine with this?" "Well, I wouldn't say fine," my father cuts in, "but you both are mature for your age. I think you can make the right choices." "Just," my mother adds, "be careful. Don't let this get out, especially before Sasuke's of age." "I understand."

Wordlessly, I stand and go back upstairs. This is crazy… I mean, god, am I happy, but I never imagined in a million years that they'd allow us to be together. I guess I'm just kind of... dazed by the whole thing. Beside me, Sasuke speaks up, "Aniki, isn't this amazing?" I nod. "Um, aniki?" "Yes?" "Can we… finish?" I smile at him, but shake my head no. "It's your bedtime. You have school tomorrow." He frowns, but turns to his room grudgingly. "Goodnight, otouto." "Goodnight, aniki."

I get to my room and lay down. Sasuke was right; this is amazing. I feel so light, like there's nothing that can stop me. I laugh to myself gently, purely giddy that my fortune has ended up so well. I really hope this all wasn't some great dream. I look at the clock; it is pretty late… Maybe I'll pick Sasuke up from school tomorrow as a surprise. Yeah, that'll be fun.

I sleep in the next morning, no longer fretting over mine and Sasuke's future. I feel… happy. It's such a rare feeling for me. Not brooding nor pensive nor discontented. Hmm, it's already time to go pick him up… I stand and dress before lazily strolling over to his school. And now we play the waiting game… The second I see him, my face brightens. I never realized how ecstatic Sasuke made me.

He runs up to me smiling and grabs me by the hand, dragging me off somewhere behind the school. "Where are you taking me?" I ask playfully. "Somewhere private." I smile at him. I guess when he wants to take the lead, he can. We end up in a tree house beside the school. He turns around and starts kissing me feverishly, trying to pull my shirt off. "Hey, stop that," I laugh.

Although the thought of making love in such a public place, the place I spent most of my childhood, is exciting, I cannot risk the danger. If anyone, anyone, catches us… Sasuke ignores my plea, trying to make me sweat by kissing at my neck. If he keeps going like this, I'm not going to be able to control myself. "Sasuke… Knock it off…" I already feel my self-control slipping.

I lose myself in the feel of his hot, wet tongue laving at my neck. I can't… But I want to. So, so bad… I get on top of him, taking advantage of his size. I kiss him roughly, forcing my tongue deep into his mouth. I tear at his shirt fiercely before removing it. I lick his chest, roughly teasing his hardening nipples. I look into his flushed face and smirk; I love the effect I have on him.

"I want you in me, Itachi," he whispers, licking the outer shell of my ear. I shiver. God, he really knows how to make me... My hand moves to the hem of his shorts, reaching in to find no underwear beneath. With my other hand I gently tease his lips, looking deep into his eyes. "You're being naughty today, Sasuke." He blushes before smirking at me. "Maybe it's because I feel so dehydrated... I could use some... milk," he says, ensuring that the last word is whispered directly into my ear.

What's up with him today? He's not usually so forward... Not that I'm complaining right now. I carefully undo the zipper, sliding my hand a few more inches south until I reach his length. I run a finger up his arousal, listening to his whimpers of pleasure. I wrap my hand around his member, stroking the full length and hearing his moans. I can't hold on much longer...

I shift our positions, placing him gently in my lap. I begin kissing and licking his neck, running my free hand over his chest while my other hand pleasures him. I feverishly stroke his length, watching his face turn from a calm and collected pale to a ravenous pink. "Does it feel good, my otouto?" "Mm," he whimpers in response. "That wasn't an answer." "It feels so good, aniki," he whispers, "please don't stop."

Getting in touch with my more sadistic side, I let go of his throbbing arousal. I turn him around gently, so that he straddles my waist. "Take off your pants," I order, watching him comply quickly and return to my lap. I smile at his eagerness before removing my straining member from its prison. I don't even bother removing the article completely; half-way is good enough for this purpose.

I spread his legs gently and ready myself to enter him when he stops me, a worried look on his face. "You're... you're not going to..." I smile at him. "Not this time, otouto. Can you handle it?" He nods, pushing himself down onto my erection. I moan, unprepared for the friction and tightness of his unprepared entrance. Tears well up in his eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke," I whisper, feeling pangs of guilt running through me. "It's... it's fine, aniki. It just surprised me," he says back reassuringly, blinking away the tears.

He braces himself against my chest, raising his hips up until I've almost slipped out before quickly pushing back down. The foreign feeling damn near drives me crazy; it feels so amazing, him on top of me, riding my rock-hard member. Though... Each time his hips come down to meet mine, he makes this little sound. It's like this yelp, like he's in pain. I find myself unable to erase the guilt of not preparing his small frame.

"Are... are you alright, Sasuke?" I ask gently, causing him to stop his movements. "Don't worry, aniki, it's starting to feel good." He gives me a gentle smile and continues riding me. The yelping is gone, replaced by deep moans. God, it feels so good. Feeling my need rising, I straighten my back and hold him against my chest, allowing him relax as I thrust into him. He's so tight...

"What the hell are you doing, Itachi?!" Oh, fuck. I turn my head to the hole in the floor that is the entrance of the tree house to see my best friend, Shisui, looking as shocked and confused as my mother had been. Only... I have a feeling that it's not going to end as well. I pull myself from Sasuke, who's being perfectly still from shock. There's no way I can cover for this. This is the single stupidest thing I've ever been caught doing.

I put away my now-limp member and toss Sasuke his clothes. How am I going to explain this...? "Um, Shisui..." I start. "No," he says, cutting me off, "No excuses. What the hell did I just see? Were you just fucking your little brother?" "Ah, well..." I can't think of an answer. I don't know what to do. At least my mother didn't start questioning me then and there. "I know what I saw, Itachi. Admit it." "Sasuke and I..." "What?! Are in love?! What bullshit are you telling the kid?!"

"It's not bullshit," Sauke whispers quietly from the corner, now into his pants, "I love my aniki, and he loves me." "Even so, this is sick on too many levels. What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Number one, you're both guys. Number two, you're brothers. And number three, Sasuke's seven! This is beyond sick. This is disgusting. Itachi, you should know better than to take advantage of a kid, especially in that way."

"He's not taking advantage of me!" Sasuke cuts in, raising his voice to level I've never even heard before," I'm not some dumb kid! I know full well what's happening between us, and it's none of your business!" "I know it's the police's business." Right then I freeze. Is he seriously going to... Am I going to be... No way. Shisui, the man I look to as an older brother, sending me to prison. Is he joking? There's no mirth in his eyes, only seriousness that I know says that he means it. He's going to... I'm going to... I can't let that happen.

With a disgusted look, he leaves. This is too horrible. "I'll come back and get you in a sec, okay, Sasuke?" He nods, and I leave, following Shisui. No matter what, this can't happen. I run after him, catching up quickly. "Shisui, you can't do this to me." "I can and will." "Why? Whose getting hurt by this?" "Sasuke." "He'll only be more hurt if I'm in jail!" Shisui stops and looks at me. "You really think that? You really think he'll be fine unless you're taken away from him? Leave the poor kid alone; imagine how much psychological damage you're doing to him. How much stress do you think your older brother, you're closest relative, molesting you causes?"

I stop in my tracks. Am I hurting Sasuke? The thought tears at me inside. Could I be... "I love you, too, Itachi," he had said. There was no hurt in his eyes. He does love me. I can't let him be hurt. Even if I have to do something bad, I won't let myself be taken from him. With a growl, I jump on Shisui, tackling him to the ground, my hands around his neck. This is no good... but it'll have to do. I drag him by the throat to the river, dunking his head under the water and holding it there. I'm so pissed; I don't even realize... that the bubbles... stopped.

I really didn't mean to kill him. I didn't want to. I was just blinded by rage. He was my best friend. However, there's no denying what I've done. Now, my situation's even worse.

--------------------

I promise, there is plenty more to this story. Maybe two or three more chapters worth. I appreciate all of the feedback, so I'll definately get right on the next chapter. See, I made it fit the manga, kind of...


	3. Psychosis Rising

Shit. Every day the cops come by and ask me questions. I told them it was suicide; I even forged a suicide note. I can see in their eyes that they don't believe my story for a second. Even so, they don't bother me as much as Sasuke does. Every time he looks me in the eye, I feel as though he can see through all of my lies. The guilt is rising in me, and I don't know what to do. I can't live like this. I'm a murderer…

"Aniki? Are you okay?" I look over at the adorable face next to me and my stress lessens. I'd almost forgotten he was there. Yes… I did it for him, for us. Shisui… he would've told; there's no doubt in my mind. Yet I still can't shake this horrid feeling of dread in my gut. They know. They all know. It's only a matter of time before they can prove it. "Aniki?" "I'm fine, otouto." I mutter quickly, more trying to ease his worries than anything else. We lay there in silence for a moment.

"Do you think Shisui killed himself because of us?" "I don't know." Silence returns and I turn over, facing away from him. I've almost fallen asleep when small arms wrap around my chest. "It's not your fault, aniki." I feel like crying. Sasuke… He's such a sweetheart. He's trying to comfort me without even knowing the problem. It is my fault, Sasuke. I didn't have to… I shouldn't have… taken a life.

--------------------

Just a drabble until the official chapter three comes out. As you can see, Itachi's starting to get a little paranoid. Sasuke has no idea what happened that day, but he knows it wasn't good. Poor Sasuke... A he wants to do is have his aniki by his side... Poor things...


	4. The Inevitable

"Itachi, we need to talk to you." The words are spoken by my father. Wordlessly, I follow. As the head of the police, he must have the same suspicions as everyone else. But there's a difference. He knows about Sasuke and I. There's got to be something he can do...

I enter a room where my mother is already seated. My father takes a seat beside her, and their eyes bore into mine. "Did you kill Shisui?" my father asks, not even blinking. I cannot take the stares; I nod. "Why? He was like a brother to you!" my mother yells out. "I thought that as well, but..." I close my eyes in thought. "He found out. And he was going to tell everyone."

I hear my father sigh. "I don't understand, Itachi. Murder carries a heavier sentence than child molestation, you know that." "I know. But my mind... it wasn't working. I have trained for so many years to be emotionless, but in the long run, emotions always remain. I didn't want... I didn't want Sasuke to grow up and be the boy who was molested by his brother."

"I... I see. But Itachi, as the head of the Konoha police, I can't let you slide for this crime. I'll do what I can to lessen the punishment, but you're going to go to trial... as a murderer."

----------

Sorry, it's another short one.


	5. It's Better This Way

"Aniki, are you alright?"I look up at the small, cute boy in front of me. "I'm fine." Sasuke frowns and sits beside me. "No you're not." In the end I couldn't tell him. I'm going to confess in the morning and I still haven't said a word. I'll be nothing but a killer in his eyes, and I don't want to see hatred in those eyes I love staring into.

I smile. "I'm fine, really." He smiles back and snuggles into me as I wrap my arms around him. Even if it's just one last time… I place my hand under his chin, lifting his face upward gently and looking him in the eye. "Sasuke…" I whisper, pressing our lips together. I'd almost forgotten how sweet he tastes, with recent events clouding my mind.

I kiss him, carefully memorizing every small detail of his mouth. After all, it might be a while before I can do this again. I pull away, finding myself on top of him. "Ne, aniki?" "Yes?" "I'm glad you're feeling better." I smile down at him, kissing his lips and sliding his shirt from his body.

Now I'm getting to point where I need contact. I pull off my own shirt, sliding our bare chests together. If I wasn't hard before, I am now. I kiss down his neck, attempting to make him as hard as I am. It sounds like it's working, what with all his little moans. He bucks up against my erection involuntarily, making me groan.

I strip him of his pants and boxers, an idea forming. "Come here, Sasuke." I take the pillow from my bed, placing it about halfway between the head and the foot of my bed. "What are you planning, aniki?" "You'll see; just trust me." I pick Sasuke up gently and lay him over the pillow so that his ass is right above it.

He blushes at me, but allows me to continue my plan. The ends should justify the means in this case. I flip him over onto his stomach, forcing his adorable ass to be elevated and spread to show me every detail. "Aniki, this is embarrassing…" I ignore his comment, charging on with my plan.

I kiss the small of his lower back before parting his ass cheeks and licking at his tight entrance. His breath hitches in mild shock and pleasure. "Aniki, that place is so…" I cut him off with my wriggling tongue. Whatever he was going to say is gone from his mind now.

My tongue enters him, serving the purpose of pleasuring him and preparing him at the same time. "Aniki…" he pants, mind clouded by the pleasure I'm giving him. However, I have needs too. I slip my tongue from him, sitting him up and smiling at him. His face reddens, realizing what we just did and how much he enjoyed it.

I toss the pillow off of the bed, resolving to just lay there until he makes a move. Sure enough, I feel his hands undoing my pants and pulling them off before taking my cock into his mouth. He sucks earnestly, trying to take more it than he can handle. Inevitably, he chokes and coughs. At least he didn't throw up…

"You okay, otouto?" I muse, remaining stationary. "Yeah," he sputters, massaging his sore throat. Then he tries again. Poor kid. I can take all of him in my mouth, but he can't get even close. "You don't have to do that, Sasuke. You're just gonna…" my warning is cut off when he chokes again.

I chuckle to myself and pull Sasuke up to my face, hugging him gently and rubbing his back. "You're so cute." He frowns at me, "No I'm not! I'm manly…" I laugh at his foolishness. Children are sweet like that. Then I see him glaring at me. I stop laughing. "It's okay. When you get bigger, you'll be able to do a lot more things."

He gives me a gentle smile and a kiss on the forehead before straddling my chest. "Um… Where do you want me, aniki?" I slide him a little ways down, so that he's straddling my waist instead. "There's good." I wonder how he'll act without my help. He gives me a helpless look, but my sadistic side takes over. He can figure it out himself.

I watch him position my cock beneath him before slowly sitting down. His eyes close in mild pain, but I know it'll feel good for us both in a minute. I never imagined how sexy it'd look, him taking all of me on his own accord. I tilt my head back and let out a hiss. God, he's tight… It feels amazing…

It's not long after I'm fully sheathed within him that he begins to ride me with vigor. I close my eyes and let him continue at his own pace. I swear, I almost feel… lazy, letting him do the work for once. But whatever, it feels really nice this way. I can relax instead of getting all tensed up.

He begins moving faster and his movements become more sporadic. He's close… But he won't come yet. As if right on cue, his earnest movements catch up with him and I slip out from inside him. I groan. It doesn't feel right without him on my cock. His hands work quickly to reposition me, but the damage is done; he won't come for a little while yet.

I can't help but wonder how it looks, him riding me. This is horrible angle to watch from… I may be able to look at his cute little face, but I wish I could see him slam down onto my hardened member. …Actually… "Sasuke, stop for a second." He gives me look like I'm torturing him (I probably am), obliges my request, sitting still on my erection. "Turn around."

"W-what do mean turn around?" "Face that wall," I say simply, pointing in front of me, but behind him. "And do what?" "The same thing you're doing now." Sudden realization dawns on his face. "But then you'll…" "That's the point. Come on, now, I've seen it all before. Just a little while ago, remember?"

His face reddens as he does what he's told, leaving my arousal momentarily to turn around. What this position called again…? Reverse cowgirl, wasn't it? Oh well, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I can see everything from this angle. His hands start fiddling with my cock, putting it where he wants it.

He slowly envelopes me again, and I can't help but stare. He's so small, but he can take so much… I groan when he begins riding me again. I really am not gonna last long like this… I continue watching him, working his hardest to fulfill both of our desires. A thin sheen of sweat appears on his skin, and I decide to give him a break.

"Sasuke, stop." He looks back at me, face flushed and panting. "But, aniki," he whispers, grinding himself against me, "I'm so close." "Don't worry, you'll finish." He removes my arousal from him and turns to face me. "What?" he demands with an adorable pout. I smile, sitting up. "Get on your hands and knees."

He blushes, but he obliges me, exposing himself to me for the umpteenth time tonight. I sit up on my knees, positioning myself in front of his entrance. I rub my length against him, teasing him a little further. I wonder how it feels to be so close so many times… "Aniki, please put it in me."

Poor kid. "What was that?" "Aniki, please put it in me!" "Who?" He sits quiet for a moment. "I-itachi?" "Better. Now say the whole thing." "Please put it in me, Itachi!" I almost growl when my name leaves his lips. I love it when he says my name. I slide into him roughly, listening to him gasp and moan.

"It's so big, Itachi..." God, he's still saying my name? I begin moving in and out of him, being a lot rougher than I normally am. He seems to like it though… I pick the pace even further, and if moans are an indicator, he's just about finished. My suspicions are confirmed when he whines my name and clenches his muscles in the peak of his pleasure.

The sudden change in tightness brought about by his orgasm brings my own crashing down. I groan and thrust forward a last time, filling him up with my seed. I pull out of him, lying down and dragging his tired frame up against me. "Good night, aniki." Back to aniki, huh…

I lay back, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Things aren't going to go well for either of us. Will Sasuke be okay without me here? Will he forgive me for what I did? Will he still love me when I get out? If I get out? Too many questions overload my mind and the sleep aid of sex takes over.

I awake, Sasuke no longer with me, to my father calling my name. "It's time." I nod, sitting up in the bed. Yes… Today's the day where I begin my separation from Sasuke… I'll be an inmate starting today. My father leaves me as I stand and dress. I can at least look presentable… After all, my arrest is going to be highly publicized, being an Uchiha and all.

I head downstairs to Sasuke's room. He's asleep, as I expecting. Saying my goodbyes would be so much harder if he was awake. I can't help but smile down at him. He's so cute. I pull the covers up higher up on him and give him a peck on the forehead. He moves slightly in his sleep, but his eyes remain closed. It's better that way.

I head downstairs and eat a silent breakfast with my parents. Before I leave for the station, I had them a letter. "Give this to Sasuke when he wakes up."

"_Sasuke, if you are reading this letter, I am in prison. I'm sorry, but I was the one who killed Shisui. I couldn't bear to tell you, and I don't blame you if you hate me. I want you to live your life as normally as you can, so, please, forget about me."_


End file.
